Episode 274 (29th July 1963)
Plot At 7.30am Dennis sneaks downstairs to wake up Walter who has been asleep in a chair in the back room. He hands him a timetable of Elsie's movements during the day so he can be out of the house when she's due to be in and pushes him outside as he protests that he's had no breakfast. Elsie smells the unwashed trail of her unsuspected lodger and orders Dennis to have a bath. Walter's alarm clock rings from within the bread bin and Dennis flees as she demands an explanation. Sheila is in her own world, hopelessly in love with Neil. Doreen worries that Neil tried something on when he was there last night. Florrie pushes Sheila for the rent and is told that she's had to lend it to Neil to help a friend. Florrie thinks she's been unwise. Dennis makes Walter have a bath. They are interrupted by Jerry who is collecting one of Len's tools and Ena who has followed Jerry to do a job for her. Dennis manages to keep them in the hall. Florrie tells Elsie of her worries. She agrees to tackle Neil if Florrie can speak to Sheila in the meantime. As Neil spends a long lunch in the Rovers, Jack voices his suspicions of him. Martha watches on as Elsie talks to Neil in the Rovers. He tries to charm her but she puts him off when she tells him she has a grandson. She tells him to leave Sheila alone but he claims that the girl's stalking him. Elsie sees right through him. Jerry tries to kiss Sheila and is pushed away. She only reluctantly agrees to go out with him that night. With Ken at work, Neil calls at No.9 with some ordered towels and tries to seduce a nervous Val. A shocked Concepta walks in and saves her. Sheila has avoided Florrie so Elsie decides to confront her. She tells the girl some home truths about Neil but Sheila accuses her of being jealous, old and past it. Elsie calls her a "little bitch" and goes to hit her but manages to control herself. Sheila grows tearful and tells her to leave. Reluctantly, Elsie does so as Sheila breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit Notes *Smoke effects appear outside the Corner Shop flat to simulate a passing train on the viaduct. *Dennis Tanner is stated to be twenty-four whereas his age should be twenty-two. *This episode featured no cast or production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis hides his embarrassment; and Elsie plans a campaign *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,482,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Sheila Birtles: "I'm not goin' to rot in Coronation Street - I'm not going to stay here like the rest 'o you. I'm gonna 'ave somethin' different". Category:1963 episodes